Quiero jugar en el Sohoku, pero ¡Soy mujer!
by Perla6
Summary: Dawn Marsella era una gran jugadora de basquet en su antiguo instituto. Ahora, quiere entrar en el Sohuku e ir a las nacionales,pero, hay un pequeño problema... ¡Es una mujer!2 CAP!
1. Prólogo

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic en esta página web. Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, excepto Dawn, sino que pertenecen a Takehiko Inoue.**

**Espero que hos guste.

* * *

**

"Hola, mi nombre es Dawn y voy a cursar primero en la preparatoria Sohoku".

Cuando digo esto mucha gente se pregunta "¿Y que tiene eso de raro?", pues la frase en si nada, pero cuando la pronuncia una española que viene por primera vez al Japón y que apenas sabe contar hasta diez en japonés, la frase se vuelve verdaderamente rara.

Bueno, lo de no saber contar es bastante exagerado, de echo llevo estudiando en un curso intensivo de japonés desde hace dos años. ¿Y sabéis por que? Porqué a mi "maravilloso" padre lo han trasladado aquí permanentemente, y como la paga que le ofrecían era bastante elevada aceptó.

Y bueno, pues esa es la razón de que me encuentre frente al espejo, ensayando la sonrisa que pondré cuando me enfrente, dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos, a mis compañeros de clase.

¡Oh! ¡vamos!, ¡esto es ridículo! A mí, a la gran jugadora de básquet, Dawn Marsella, ¿le esta entrando el pánico? Por favor, si solo me voy a tener que enfrentar a los treinta y cinco alumnos de mi salón de clases, por no decir a los doce profesores y al resto de la preparatoria. ¿De que tengo que tener miedo?

Vale Dawn, cálmate, te estás pasando un poco.

-¡Dawn! ¡Es hora de que te vayas!

-¡Ya voy mamá!

Acabo de firmar mi sentencia, cojo la mochila y salgo a la calle. Es hora de conocer mi nueva escuela.


	2. El equipo de baloncesto

**Aviso importante: A partir de ahora la historia será relatada**** en tercera persona**

**Muchas gracias por tu review Lynn Maide. Espero que este sea más de tu agrado que el prólogo.**

* * *

Cuando Dawn llegó a la preparatoria la gente se la quedó mirando.

"Tranquilízate, te miran porqué tu aspecto es un poco diferente, pero por nada más" pensó mientras respiraba hondo.

A poco a poco se fue dirigiendo hacía la entrada del edificio. Sin lugar a dudas destacaba entre los demás, rubia, alta, morena, con el pelo rizado y con los ojos marrones oscuros. Por donde pasaba, toda la gente la miraba, y ella empezó a molestarse.

"¿Es que no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer aparte de mirarme?" pensó mientras suspiraba.

Pronto llegó a su aula 1-10, pero no entró, sabía que debía esperar a que el profesor llegara para presentarla.

A poco a poco los pasillos se fueron vaciando y la gente fue entrando en las aulas, entonces un profesor se le acercó.

-¿Eres Dawn Marsella?-preguntó.

-Si profesor- respondió esta, de repente se acordó de que tenía que hacer una pequeña reverencia. Resignada se inclino hacía delante.

-Muy bien, yo soy el profesor Kinomoto, doy matemáticas. Como el curso empezó hace dos semanas te presentaré a tus compañeros- dijo mientras abría la puerta y entraba en el aula.

A Dawn no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo, un poco dudosa entró en el aula.

El aula estaba llena de alumnos que la miraban con suma curiosidad. Se sintió claramente incómoda, no le gustaba que la miraran como si fuera una atracción de circo.

-Atended todos, por favor- dijo el profesor- esta es Dawn Marsella, viene de España. Espero que todos le deis la bienvenida como se merece. Marsella, ¿Quieres contarnos algo de ti misma?

-Yo…- articuló visiblemente nerviosa- Vengo de Barcelona. Era capitana de las animadoras de mi escuela hasta hace tres años. Entonces los del equipo de baloncesto se interesaron en mí. Llevo jugando a básquet tres años y se me da muy bien. Toco el violín y práctico el karate. Espero ser una buena compañera vuestra.

-Gracias Marsella. Puedes sentarte en ese pupitre – dijo el profesor señalando un pupitre vació- ahora continuemos con las ecuaciones.

Dawn se dejó caer en la silla profundamente aliviada, no había sido para tanto.

Las clases pasaron con rapidez. Pronto llegó la tarde, y con ella las pruebas de ingreso al equipo de baloncesto.

Se dirigió hacia el vestuario de chicas. Se puso unos minishorts negros y una camisa blanca de tirantes. Se amarró el pelo en una coleta alta y puso rumbo al gimnasio.

Por suerte las pruebas de ingreso eran esa tarde, si hubieran sido antes no hubiera podido acudir.

El gimnasio estaba casi lleno de alumnos de primero que practicaban solos o en grupo. Se llevó la primera sorpresa: era la única chica. Le resto importancia a este echo y se dispuso a entrar a la cancha.

Cuando lo hizo la mayoría de chicos la miraron, pero eso ya le daba igual, dentro de la cancha se sentía segura, estaba en su terreno.

Cogió una pelota y se dirigió hacia una canasta, la botó y se puso en la zona de triples, echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, tiró y encestó limpiamente.

Sonrió orgullosa, llevaba varias semanas sin jugar y sin embargo no había perdido ni la práctica ni el estilo.

-¡Atención todos! ¡Alineaos en el centro de la cancha! – gritó un chico con un pendiente en la oreja- Soy el capitán Ryota Miyagi de tercero. Los chicos que me rodean son los que están en el equipo actualmente. Los presentaré después. Ahora uno por uno me iréis diciendo el nombre, el peso, la altura, la escuela en la que estudiabais antes, vuestro objetivo en este equipo, la experiencia que tenéis en este juego, vuestras aficiones y si habéis estado en algún equipo de cualquier deporte.

Todos se alinearon en el centro de la cancha.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Ayako?- preguntó Ryota al equipo.

-¡Estoy aquí!- contestó una chica que se dirigía corriendo hacía ellos- Siento el retraso, se me pasó la hora- entonces se giró y echó un rápido vistazo a los de primero, parando un minuto la vista en Dawn- ¡Hola! Soy Ayako, la asistente del equipo.

-¡Buenos días Ayako!- contestaron todos a coro.

-Ryota- murmuró Ayako- hay una chica alineada. No me habías dicho que tendría una ayudante.

-¿Ayudante? – preguntó Ryota- No vas a tener ninguna ayudante Ayako, aunque si quieres te busco una.

-¿Entonces como es que hay una chica alineada?- preguntó Mitsui (Mitsui repitió tercero).

-No tengo ni idea.- respondió Ryota encaminándose hacia Dawn.

Dawn contempló en silencio como el equipo al completo se dirigía hacia ella y los miró curiosa.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó un chico pelirrojo al que Dawn identificó como Sakuragi.

-Dawn Marsella.

-¿Y que haces aquí?- preguntó Mitsui.

Dawn se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Obviamente presentarme a las pruebas de ingreso. ¿Qué iba a hacer sinó?

-¡Pero si eres una chica!- exclamó Ryota.

-Eso ya lo se.

-Quiero decir, este es un equipo masculino, no esta permitido que las chicas jueguen ni en el campeonato ni en las nacionales- dijo Ryota.

Dawn se sorprendió. ¡Ahora entendía el porqué no había ninguna chica allí! Aparte de Ayako, claro… Pero sin el baloncesto ¿que iba a hacer? Ese deporte era su pasión, y ahora se lo estaban prohibiendo por una estúpida norma. No… Ella no dejaría que eso pasara, jugaría en ese equipo pasase lo que pasase.

-Pues ya va siendo hora de que cambien las normas- contestó alzando la cabeza.

-No está permitido, y tú no puedes cambiar las normas así como así- contestó Mitsui molesto.

-Apuesto a que sí- dijo ella enfadada.

-¿Y como lo harás? ¿Irás a suplicarles a los organizadores del campeonato que te dejen jugar? Suponiendo que seas buena, claro…- se burló Mitsui.

"¿Pero a este que demonios le pasa?" pensó Dawn "Pensaba que todos los jugadores eran amables. A lo mejor se siente amenazado, no, lo dudo, él no me ha visto jugar nunca. Será que se siente cómodo con las normas tal y como están y no quiere que las cambien"

-.Mitsui, te estás pasando. Tranquilízate- le dijo Sakuragi tocándole el hombro.

- Dawn Marsella no suplica. – contestó Dawn- y nadie pone en duda si soy buena o no. Apuesto lo que quieras que puedo jugar con cualquiera de vosotros y ganar.

-Entonces hagamos una cosa- dijo Rukawa para el asombro de todos- si me ganas, entras en el equipo, aunque no se como lo harás para que te dejen jugar en el campeonato. Y si pierdes, te irás.

-Oye Rukawa, creo que sería mejor buscar otra alternativa- dijo Ryota.

-Hecho- contestó Dawn mirando a Rukawa a los ojos- El primero que enceste gana.

-Oíd – dijo Ayako- ¿Y que pasa con las pruebas de ingreso?

-Déjalas para mañana, estos dos no pararán hasta que no jueguen el uno contra el otro- dijo Ryota interesado en la expresión de Dawn- Mira la expresión de esa chica, se la ve muy segura de si misma, y en los ojos tiene un brillo retador.

-Ya me había fijado antes, esta chica tiene que saber jugar muy bien para que este tan segura.- contestó Ayako. Luego se giró hacía el resto del equipo y los de primero- ¡Todos fuera de la cancha por favor! ¡Las pruebas de ingreso se harán mañana! ¡Si alguno de primero se quiere quedar a ver el uno contra uno que se quede!

Todos se fueron fuera de la cancha, pero nadie se fue a fuera del gimnasio. Todos querían ver de lo que era capaz esa chica.

-¡Zorro! Yo seré el árbitro- dijo Sakuragi emocionado.

-De acuerdo, mono.

-¡A quien llamas tu mono si se puede saber! ¿Zorro?- gritó Sakuragi.

-A ti- contestó con una indiferencia absoluta Rukawa.

-¡Chicos!, concentraos en el juego- gritó Ryota- Por cierto, Marsella, no te has presentado correctamente.

-Muy bien pues. Mi nombre es Dawn Marsella, tengo 15 años y vengo de España. Peso 49 kilos y mido 1'59. Voy a cursar primero y mi objetivo es ganar las nacionales. Mis aficiones son el baile, el karate, el violín y por supuesto el baloncesto. Y por cierto, la manera de cómo pienso jugar en las nacionales… La empresa de mi padre es la organizadora. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que las chicas empecemos a demostrar lo que valemos en el baloncesto, y si tengo que ser la primera lo seré. Ahora si, Rukawa, prepárate porque te pienso ganar.


End file.
